1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to eyeglass frames and, more particularly, to an eyeglass frame constructed from more than one member. The present invention also relates to a method for making such an eyeglass frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Eyeglass frames generally include a front portion, which supports a pair of optical lenses on opposing sides of a nose bridge. A pair of earstems typically extend in a rearward direction from the front portion. The earstems may be connected to the front portion through a hinge arrangement to allow movement of the earstems between a folded position and an opened positioned, relative to the front portion of the eyeglass frame. In many arrangements, each component (i.e., the front portion and earstems) of the eyeglass frame is monolithic and constructed of a single material, such as metal or plastic. In other arrangements, an internal strengthening member may be included. Such an arrangement is especially common for the earstems of plastic eyeglass frames. However, such a strengthening member is usually not visible, or not prominently visible, and does not form an external surface of the eyeglass frame.